


指导者

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 这是指导者和初心者，在白天与夜晚身份对调的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- D/S  
> \- 调教  
> \- 骑士（黑魔）*DK  
> \- 互攻  
> \- R18  
> \- 猫*精  
> \- 请自行避雷  
> \- 可能是长坑

　　“在我同意之前，你不可以直视我。”

　　逐日猫魅说道。

　　地下室里的场景看上去有些可笑，高大的男人跪在一个粉红色的猫魅面前，他上身笔挺，双手背在腰后——这很好地展示了男人的肩膀和胸肌，然而没有绳子的束缚，要坚持这个动作又是另一种折磨。

　　佩·雷卡看着眼前这个精灵顺从地低下头颅，金发如瀑布般垂下，仿佛一道天然地屏障隔绝了自己和他的连接，也隐藏起对方的表情。

　　诺亚·卢西斯的表情多半会很复杂。雷卡心想，一个优秀的 Sub 不应该有复杂的表情，他应该将自己完全贡献给 Dom。

　　就这一点来说，诺亚完全是不合格的 Sub。

　　不过只有今天，雷卡可以不那么挑剔对方无声的抗拒。

　　毕竟，没有哪个导师在这种店里突然约到自己提携的新人，还能古井无波地玩个痛快。

　　“回答呢？”

　　猫魅的语气并不冷酷，他一向不是以恐惧来控制 Sub。

　　“……是的。”

　　鞭子空落在诺亚·卢西斯身旁，响亮的击打声回荡在这个地下室里，雷卡满意地看到对方因为受惊而微微颤抖，但依然努力遏制住逃跑的本能。他的跪姿依然很标准，显然是曾被人很好地训练过——这不知怎地让雷卡不很愉快，语气中多了分寒意。

　　“你应该明白自己做错了什么，下次犯错的话，就是十鞭。”

　　“是，主人。”

　　听到自己的导师这么叫自己的感觉有些奇妙，哪怕佩·雷卡是圈内有名的 Dom，心里其实也有些动摇。熟人之间本应避免这种关系，以防平日中的相处都带上尴尬，更不用说像他们这样身份完全对调的情况：白天诺亚·卢西斯是他值得尊敬的导师；夜晚，诺亚·卢西斯将会是完全臣服于他的奴隶。

　　他深吸了一口气，走到精灵面前。诺亚·卢西斯依然一动不动，安静而温顺地等待着，像一个 Sub 一样。

　　“诺亚·卢西斯，在我更进一步调教你之前，你还有离开的机会。在夜里，我不会把你当做我的导师、我的队友，你只是供我使用的奴隶，是我的物品而已。但这种关系和白天无关，Sub 和 Dom 本身是平等的，这一点你可以相信我。如果你无法接受的话，现在就离开这里——我们两不相欠，我知道了你的秘密，你也知道了我的。留在这里，我就是你的主人，你愿意吗？”

　　猫魅说完就静静等着，这种安静对诺亚·卢西斯来说太难熬了。

　　他痛苦地闭上眼，不知自己怎么会沦落到这样的处境。他的性癖一直以来都是他最黑暗的秘密，在痛苦中得到的愉悦仿佛某种诅咒或者毒品一样，令他悔恨不已却欲罢不能。这个秘密他本来准备带进自己的墓地，却不料在远东之国还能和自己的队员相遇。

　　更何况还是佩·雷卡。

　　他不敢想象自己在对方眼里的模样，一个毫无尊严的、下贱的奴隶，本来这种自我放弃的想象总能让他兴奋，可这时诺亚·卢西斯却因为交杂在一起的种种情绪，而紧张地反胃欲呕。

　　他宁愿佩·雷卡只是个单纯的虐待狂，宁愿现在被责罚或是折磨。

　　而不是这样：他，一个自由的冒险者，全凭自己的意愿，跪在另一个男人面前。

　　他比任何一次作战之前都更想逃跑，要撂倒佩·雷卡这个新人骑士是在太简单了，他在心里盘算，打到对方失忆也许不失为一种选择，但是 ……

　　猫魅在圈内的别名叫做毒蜥，那是一个能让所有有缘与他共度一夜的 Sub 醉生梦死的名字。

　　诺亚·卢西斯也同样渴望着毒蜥的垂怜。

　　现在他得到这个机会了。

　　精灵艰难地在内心的折磨中保持着跪姿，他的手几次握紧又松开，正常情况下免不了要吃一顿鞭打。

　　他愿意吃这顿鞭打吗？

　　违背了猫魅的命令，金发精灵抬起头，他的目光显得无害而温顺，佩·雷卡却依旧能在其中看到顽固的排斥和抗拒——也许这会给自己带来一些乐趣，猫魅期待着对方眼里只有无暇的信任，那一天一定会到来。

　　“我愿意，我的主人。”

　　佩·雷卡笑了，笑容中带着另外一种寒意：“我有说你可以直视我吗？”

　　——于是他们的游戏开始了。


	2. Lesson ？恐惧

　　 Lesson ？ 恐惧

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯受伤了，这是佩·雷卡没想到的。

 

　　本来应该是一场轻松愉快的小游戏，和过去他常做的一样，佩·雷卡把他精心装饰的奴隶塞进小小的木箱，被剥夺了视觉与言语的精灵颤抖着忍耐身体上的不适与心灵上的煎熬——和他之前接手的所有Sub一样。木箱随后被交给陆行鸟车队，作为“宠物”送往临近的城镇，大约半小时之后，他就能有一个精疲力竭、狼狈不堪的小宠物任由他摆布。

 

　　本来应该是这样的。

 

　　可他错误估计了诺亚·卢西斯挣扎的力度，他竭尽全力想要逃脱，裸露的皮肤因此浮现了大片擦伤和淤青，束缚着他的麻绳染上了鲜血的颜色，口枷几乎被他咬断。哪怕箱子被佩·雷卡打开，他依旧不顾一切地挣扎着，简直像是发狂的野兽一样。

 

　　解开束缚的诺亚拒绝了佩·雷卡的帮助，他踉踉跄跄地躲到了房间的角落，大口大口地喘息着，直到胸腔无法承受过度的呼吸而剧烈咳嗽起来。

 

　　佩·雷卡没有贸然接近对方，不成熟的奴隶在收到威胁时也会攻击主人，他明白自己踩到了诺亚的痛点，精灵没有在这个游戏中得到任何快乐。他是真的一直被痛苦与恐惧折磨着——他的奴隶害怕密闭空间或是黑暗，而他却全然不知。

 

　　作为 Dom，他完完全全失败了。这还是近些年他第一次感受到这样的挫败。

 

　　“这样太危险了，导师。”猫魅轻柔地说道，“没有告诉我你害怕这种玩法，这是你迄今为止犯下最大的错误。”他看着精灵逐渐平复了呼吸，不过依旧远远地背对着他不敢回头。佩·雷卡觉得自己逐渐明白精灵的想法，对方此时大概也承受着同样的挫败感；可如果有重来的机会，他的奴隶只会更加努力地遏制自己，来配合猫魅的游戏。

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯的这种性格令人头疼，算得上是猫魅遇到最麻烦的家伙之一。

 

　　他必须重新审视自己和对方的关系，甚至重新审视诺亚·卢西斯这个人。

 

　　“别害怕，导师，Sub的错误永远是主人的责任。今天就到这里，房间你可以随意使用，好好休息。”猫魅脱下自己的外套，披在精灵的身上，“我要反思一下自己的做法，在我想明白之前，我不会碰你，也不允许你自己进行任何游戏。这是对你——也是对我的惩罚。明白了吗？”

 

　　精灵微不可见地点了点头。

 

　　“晚安，诺亚。”

 

　　***

 

　　正如猫魅所说，这一个月里，诺亚·卢西斯除了和佩·雷卡一起在小队里活动以外，没有单独见面过。他们表面上还是和往常一样，但精灵的心中总是不安，佩·雷卡看他的目光中没有任何情欲，他们简直像两个再正常不过的队友一样——这状况太奇怪的，像是暴风雨前的平静，只是精灵不知道等着他的是什么。

 

　　“毒蜥”也许会放弃自己，也许会更加激烈地进行夜晚的教育。

 

　　这些想法让他在空闲的夜晚里辗转反侧，时而失落沮丧，时而欲火焚身。

 

　　但他恪守着主人最后的命令，连主人并未禁止的自渎也没有做过。

 

　　精灵的等待是值得的。

 

　　一身长袍的佩·雷卡突然出现在他房里时，他感到了前所未有的安心与喜悦。

 

　　“跟我来。”

 

　　他们在夜里飞行了遥远的距离，来到一片偏僻的草原。夜行的食肉动物对他们蠢蠢欲动，但见识过黑魔法师的毁灭魔法后，这片草原就只剩下他们两人。

 

　　于是精灵习惯地低下头，在皎洁的月光下脱去衣物，露出他早已兴奋不已的身体。他听到主人的冷笑，也能感受到猫魅嘲讽的视线，可这一切只让他的阴茎更加勃起充血。他真的是个无可救药的家伙，精灵在心中自我诋毁。

 

　　这一夜的刑具并不可怕，手上的木铐和脖子上的项圈内侧都有柔软的皮毛，一条长长的锁链将木铐与项圈连在一起，也只是限制了手臂与脖颈的活动；屁股里塞着的水晶阳具只是个小号的玩具，诺亚·卢西斯能感觉自己的后穴不停收缩着，显然已经习惯被更大的东西侵犯之后，这样的玩具已经满足不了他的身体。

 

　　佩·雷卡紧接着将锁链的另一端系在陆行鸟缰绳上，然后从行囊中拿出一个漆黑的头盔。

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯的身体顿时凉了下来，欲望消退了，而恐惧与排斥占据了他的心灵。作为防护职业，他向来只选择头冠类的头部防具，旁人向来认为这是他为了打响名号而使用的手段，而真正的原因更为简单。

 

　　他身为暗黑骑士，恐惧着封闭黑暗的地方。

 

　　“主人。”诺亚生硬地开口，“我不喜欢这种玩法。”

 

　　“我知道。”在他的奴隶精灵反抗之前，猫魅狠狠扯了扯锁链，颈部的压力迫使对方跪了下来，这个高度正好——佩·雷卡直视着精灵翠绿的眼睛，“但你必须接受，导师，如果你相信我的话。只有你相信我，我才有权利肆意使用你的身体。”

 

　　但他的奴隶依然是恐惧的，只是忍耐着低下头表示服从。佩·雷卡温柔地整理了诺亚的金发，轻轻爱抚着对方的耳朵：“好孩子，你会成为最优秀的 Sub，我会为你骄傲。”

 

　　——然后，诺亚·卢西斯的世界就只剩下黑暗。头盔内漆黑一片，连一丝微弱的光线都没有——应该是施加了某种魔法；隔着金属佩·雷卡的声音也显得缥缈起来。

 

　　“站起来。”他的主人说，“跟着锁链走。”

 

　　“……要去哪里。”

 

　　自己的话语在头盔内回响，诺亚觉得他的声音在发抖，只希望他的主人不会觉察到自己的懦弱。

 

　　“你今天说了太多话了。”佩·雷卡的声音突然变得冷淡而不耐烦，“到达目的地你会知道的。现在走吧，奴隶。”

 

　　***

 

　　在黑暗中行走，是一件非常恐怖的事情。诺亚·卢西斯尽力睁大了眼睛，可依旧什么都看不见；头盔内的空气闷热而浑浊，身体却暴露在夜里的凉风之中。精灵试着同自己讲讲道理：这里只是片一望无际的草原，没有障碍物，没有高度差，没有野兽。

 

　　他是安全的。

 

　　诺亚的嘴唇蠕动着重复这句话。

 

　　他是安全的。

 

　　他是安全的

 

　　他是安全的。

 

　　他逼迫自己这么相信，可实际上每往前走出一步，都在将他推向崩溃的边缘。脚下的土地变得飘忽起来，稍微一个浅坑都让他的心脏紧张地收缩，这仿佛是一条高耸在悬崖峭壁之间的羊肠小径。

 

　　腿部的肌肉变得僵硬而无力，屁股里的东西现在不过是无用的累赘。前进的速度并不快，可他的主人却不允许他停下。他们已经走了多久？几小时？还是数个日夜？冷汗遍布他的身体，微咸的液体落在他的唇上，却不能滋润干燥的皮肤。

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯觉得他快要冻僵了，可封闭的头盔热得他快要发疯。

 

　　他凭什么要被这样对待呢。一股无名怒火从内部灼烧着他的身体。

 

　　“妈的！佩·雷卡！老子不陪你玩了！”精灵狠狠扯了扯手铐，但身上的拘束丝毫没有松开的迹象。拘束他的不仅仅是物理上的刑具，佩·雷卡在这上面附加了什么魔法，不仅封印了他的以太，更让他无法挣开小小一副木制手铐。

 

　　“该死的魔法师！我要杀了你！”

 

　　诺亚的怒吼在头盔内嗡嗡作响，他撕扯锁链，相连的项圈立刻压迫了他的呼吸。窒息进一步唤醒了他的恐惧，精灵狂乱地抓挠着锁链，金属链条发出刺耳的碰撞声，但诺亚·卢西斯已经什么都听不到，他甚至意识不到自己发出了一连串叫骂，也不担心这声响会不会引来外人。

 

　　愤怒驱使着他耗尽了身体最后一点力气，这番折腾之后，他不得不停下脚步。耳畔除了自己缺氧般的呼吸以外，什么声音都没有。他的反抗，他的辱骂，这一切都没能换来佩·雷卡的一句回应，他的拳头像是打在空气中一样。

 

　　也许他的主人根本就不在这里，精灵自暴自弃地想。脖子上的牵引说不定只是陆行鸟，那他算什么呢，算一个动物的玩具？

 

　　“妈的……”诺亚·卢西斯听到自己的声音变得扭曲而颤抖，此刻怒火消失殆尽，而无力感完全占据了他。过去的记忆时不时浮现在脑海，他晃了晃脑袋，努力清空自己的思想。

 

　　“好吧，你赢了。我陪你玩，要走就走吧。”

 

　　精灵拼着一股冲动快走了两步，但很快就变回原来谨慎的模式。这一走，也许又是几个星期过去，现在诺亚可以确定，自己品尝到的液体是泪水而非汗液，他好像又回到小时候坍塌的矿洞，又再度经历了同样的绝望和无助，在伸手不见五指的洞穴中，在浑浊高温而充满铁锈味的空气里，独自徘徊了一天一夜的自己，那时也是同样懦弱地哭泣

 

　　——这才是对他真正的折磨。

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯知道包围着他的黑暗中藏着许多面庞，除了自己的呼吸以外似乎能听到别人微弱的气息。可他紧紧篡着拳头，蜷缩着身体——精灵不敢伸手，小时候的自己追着别人的气息而去，扑到的只是一具不带温度的尸体。

 

　　那种触感太刻骨铭心了，和现在冷汗淋漓的自己也差不了多少。

 

　　透过无尽的黑暗他依然能看到那些脸庞，听到亡者的窃窃私语。

 

　　这是对他活下来的诅咒

 

　　他真的坚持不下去了。

 

　　精灵跪倒在草原上，只是控制自己的情绪就用尽了所有力气。

 

　　“……救救我。”

 

　　他轻声地、不带任何期待地求救。

 

　　“……雷卡……救救我……我做不到……”

 

　　***

　　"Do not go gentle into that good night,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯隐隐约约听到异国的歌谣，他稍微镇定了一下，确认这一切不只是自己的幻听。

 

　　他从没听到过这样的歌谣，但本能地知道这来自他的主人。

 

　　“……我做不到……主人……我……”

 

　　他不确定自己的声音是否能传达到主人身边，但猫魅的话语却实实在在来到了自己这里。

 

　　“你可以的。”佩·雷卡温柔地鼓励，“追随我的声音，导师。你做得到。”

 

　　他的主人重复着那段小调，耐心地等待他在地上止住哭泣。歌声断断续续但一直没有停下，这让精灵有了某种力量——只是很细微的某种力量。他摇摇晃晃地重新站了起来，拖沓着脚步追着歌声而去。

 

　　这感觉真是奇异，原来一个人的声音竟能让人体会到这样的安宁。歌声越来越近，他感觉自己的心脏又能重新跳动，他期待着和主人的重逢，但又害怕期待的落空。

 

　　他停在了歌声面前，猫魅还在为他唱着，精灵只敢悄悄用被束缚的双手试着向前摸索了一下。

 

　　迎接他的是微暖的手掌，紧接着他落入歌声的怀抱。

 

　　“你做得很好，导师。”佩·雷卡用法袍包裹住对方发抖的身体，精灵俯在他的怀里轻声抽泣，猫魅轻拍着对方的背，第一次觉得他的精灵弱小而纤细。佩·雷卡自己暗地里长舒一口气，他今晚做了十分冒险的事情，稍有不慎就会永远失去心爱的奴隶。

 

　　还好，诺亚·卢西斯比他想象中要努力。

 

　　“导师，我就在这里。”他的手沿着精灵湿冷的背脊向下，一路摸到对方臀间，“什么都不要想，好好感受我的奖励。”

 

　　被猫魅抚摸过的地方像是被烫伤了一样，诺亚·卢西斯的皮肤开始发热，刚才还僵硬不已的身体本能地为他的主人舒展开来。精灵不无恶意地想，他可真是个天生的性玩具。

 

　　“专心点。”佩·雷卡好像看穿了他的心思，猫魅色情地揉捏着自己的臀瓣，时而粗鲁地分开自己，有时又用力挤压着臀肉，体内的水晶阳具被更深地顶入身体，来回磨蹭着敏感的地方。精灵的喘息被闷在头盔之中，佩·雷卡皱起眉，他期待着对方发出美妙的呻吟，于是终于将精灵从监禁中释放出来。

 

　　诺亚·卢西斯的长发几乎湿透了，他的双眼依旧留有泪痕，此时则泛着不一样的波光粼粼。和猫魅双目交会时，他的奴隶本能地躲闪开来——未经允许前不能直视主人——不过佩·雷卡紧紧抱住了精灵：“没关系，今天你可以尽情撒娇。”

 

　　这话让诺亚有些不好意思，他的长耳也染上绯色。佩·雷卡没见过他害羞，心里玩意更甚，猫魅试着尝了尝精灵的耳尖，带着倒刺的舌头故意舔舐着诺亚的耳朵，不意外地听到对方强忍住的低吟。

 

　　“唉，你可真是个不乖的孩子——都说了，撒娇也是可以的……”佩·雷卡抓住水晶阳具的末端，突然抽出又重重顶了进去，终于听到了诺亚的惊叫，他没有再给对方多想的空闲，用玩具奸淫着精灵的屁股，然后握住诺亚再次勃起的下体，“……让我来教你奴隶撒娇的方法。”

 

　　没有疼痛的快感对精灵来说太激烈了，前面和后面的刺激让他的大脑变得迷迷糊糊，他都不知道自己可以发出那样羞耻的声音，而他的主人却告诉他：“好孩子，你的声音很动听。”

 

　　他几乎到达了高潮的边缘，但是猫魅握紧了他的下身是他无法射精。

 

　　“主人……求求你……让我射、我想射……”

 

　　“还不可以。”他的主人柔声在耳畔安抚，“别害怕，把身体交给我，迎接快乐吧。”

 

　　——诺亚·卢西斯的脑内一片空白，甚至连身体上的刺激都和他隔开了一段距离；他从没有感觉到这样的满足和轻松，这也是他第一次体会到干式高潮的快乐。

 

　　佩·雷卡在这时解开了精灵的手铐，他把假阳具丢到一边，背过身去脱下衣物。毛茸茸的尾巴挑逗地扫过精灵的脸颊，他在精灵面前趴了一下，做出了求偶的姿态：“导师，来吧。今天我允许你触碰我的身体。”

 

　　“主人……？”

 

　　“还需要我说第二遍吗？”

 

　　命令的口吻更容易让对方服从，佩·雷卡把身体的主动权交给他的奴隶，但两人的地位依旧没有变化。他听到精灵跪在他的身后，对方搭在自己腰上的手并不自在，但是服务他的方法却很清楚。

 

　　湿湿热热的东西在他的身后舔弄，佩·雷卡配合地放松，精灵的舌头就轻柔地伸了进来。猫魅发出一声满足的叹息，他的耳朵紧紧贴着头颅，赞许地夸奖对方的服务：“啊啊……导师，就这样……再深一点……”

 

　　精灵的舌头耐心地濡湿了他的身体，佩·雷卡知道这个精灵甚至愿意压制自己的欲望，就这样让他到高潮——不过这不是猫魅想要的，他的尾巴难耐地拍打在精灵的肩膀。

 

　　“可以了…导师……我允许你进来……”

 

　　下一刻，对方的下体就塞满了他的身体。猫魅兴奋地缩起瞳孔，他的精灵拥有出众的身体，阴茎完全撑开了他的后穴。佩·雷卡能感觉自己的屁股本能地收缩着，他故意紧紧含住诺亚的下身，听到精灵逐渐转急的呼吸。

 

　　“…动啊……导师，别傻……唔……”

 

　　他的指令仿佛打开了精灵的某种开关，诺亚·卢西斯攥紧猫魅的腰，大开大合地挺入对方身体。他的小腹撞击着猫魅的屁股，粉色的猫咪纵情地扭动着身体，暧昧的呻吟和淫靡的啪啪声在安静的夜里分外响亮。诺亚想了想，伸手握住了猫魅的尾根，感受到身下的人一阵颤栗。

 

　　“……你很大胆啊……”

 

　　猫魅侧过头，半眯着眼看他。

 

　　精灵有些不知所措。

 

　　“……笨蛋……”佩·雷卡喃喃自语，“过来。”

 

　　他的奴隶听话地低下身体，将主人圈在怀里。猫魅艰难地侧过身，看着精灵在阴影中隐约的面庞，摸索着献上亲吻。

 

　　“……主人……”

 

　　精灵的一切疑问都融化在这个吻里了，他抱着猫魅，温柔地在他体内驰骋，顺从地接受对方施宇的亲吻——他们二人彼此连接，他是完全属于猫魅的。

 

　　佩·雷卡尝到这个甜蜜的吻里夹杂了些许咸味，亲热地用耳朵蹭着对方的脸颊。精灵的泪水让他的耳朵湿湿的，他不敢保证晃动耳朵时，没有打到对方的鼻梁。

 

　　“我都不知道你这么爱哭。”他笑着舔去了精灵的泪水，“也许我应该叫你小哭包，导师。”

 

　　猫魅在精灵身下调整了姿势，他张开腿夹住对方的腰，伸手搂住诺亚·卢西斯的脖子：“在我身边，你可以什么都不用想……来啊，导师，继续和我做快乐的事情吧，你只要完全想着我就……”

 

　　他们在月下终于心意相通。


End file.
